1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with a built-in photoflash unit or electronic flash (so-called "strobe"), and more particularly to a camera with a built-in photoflash unit which permits a photographer to readily check whether or not the photoflash unit operated to flash.
2. Related Background Art
Developed heretofore are photoflash-unit-including cameras provided with an automatic photoflash unit for automatically emitting light when it is dark, so as to permit a beginner to readily take pictures. The conventional cameras with a built-in photoflash unit, however, had a problem that when a photographer's finger touched an emission window of the photoflash unit, a quantity of emitted light became insufficient so as to darken a picture, and a problem that it was difficult for the photographer to check whether the photoflash unit normally emitted the light.